I do not want your heart!
by Spring sunset
Summary: Si ellos son malos...ellas serán peores!, se acaba de desatar una guerra de los jefes de la cuadra llamados "RRBZ", contra todas las niñas, sus victimas cansadas de sus burlas y bromas que se llamarán "PPGZ" las cuales les devolverán todos y cada una de sus bromas de una forma más elaborada y en algunos casos casi aterrador...


**Holissss, a pasado mucho que no aparezco por qui verdad , lo se, lo se me quieren matar, y hacer todo tipo de cosas por desaparecer por un año completo O.O TTOTT APIÁDENSE DE MI Y MI POBRE ALMA *puchero triste* todas sus amenazas, maldiciones y frustraciones me la pueden dejar en los reviews para que se puedan desahogar u.u, perooo eh vuelto n.n y eso es lo que importa :3, y una de las razones fue por leer sus reviews *.***

 **volví con una nueva historia, siiiiii :3 y un regalo para ustedes, decidí que ustedes mis lectores pueden elegir cual sera la siguiente publicación de cualquiera de mis 3 fanfics, o si quieren uno nuevo**

 **Reglas:**

 **-dejar un review diciéndome que tal la historia nueva *u***

 **-decirme del 1 al 10 cual historia de las 3 es mejor, o si prefieren una nueva creada por mi n.n, la historia con mas puntos gana!**

 **-no se pueden pasar de los 10 puntos en cada historia Q.Q, lo siento pero la que tiene que contar después soy yo**

 **-un premio extra :3: el lector o lectora que me narre explicita mente y con el mejor de los detalles cuales serian las peores torturas que le encantara hacerme en este momento por tardarme tanto, y que se me ponga la piel como el de una gallina en el matadero (soy muy asustadiza, miedosa y soy paz y amor, pero como se que lo aran en los reviwes y me lo merezco u.u, premiare al mas creativo y sádico T-T POR FAVOR HÁGANLO RÁPIDO O ME ARREPENTIRÉ! TTOTT) ganara un... FANFIC! INSPIRADO EN SU PAREJA FAVORITA*.***

 **PD: solo acepto azul con azul, rojo con rosa, y verde con verde e.e, ES UNA REGLA INQUEBRANTABLE!**

 **SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES,Que tengan una maravillosa lectura n.n**

* * *

Se escuchan varias voces infantiles y el sonido de un martillo siendo golpeado en un escritorio de madera.

Ese sonido proviene de una casia de madera la cual esta encima de un árbol el cual se encuentra en un enorme jardín en frente de una casa de dos pisos.

-Las citamos en esta casia del árbol para hablar algo importante, el tema del día será de nuestros enemigos los "RRBZ"-dice con determinación una pequeña niña de 8 años, de grandes ojos rosa, tez clara y un largo cabello anaranjado amarrado a una cola de caballo alta poseedora de un enorme lazo rojo.

Se escucharon muchos abucheos, caras de rabia, algunas se abrasaban del miedo, otras sacaban la lengua, y varias quejas más al mostrar la imagen de las iniciales del grupo más detestado entre las niñas

-Se preguntarán, porqué?-pregunta niña de ojos rosas

Más de una asintió

-Bueno es muy simple y es que ya fue suficiente!, todas las aquí presentes han sido víctimas de alguna de sus bromas de mal gusto, unas más que otras al intentar enfrentarlos cara a cara-Dice mirando a una morena, y una castaña las cuales una benita se les salía de la frente por la rabia que en ese momento sentían

-y otras solo sufrido pocas ya que ha sabido esconderse de su vista por mucho tiempo-esta vez dice mirando a una rubia, una castaña clara y otra pelo blanco, las cuales se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

-ese grupo se formó hace ya 2 años y en unas pocas semana se cumplirán 3, fue gracioso al principio porque eres juegos inofensivos, niños y niñas por igual, pero después solo se fijaron en las niñas y sus bromas tomaron otro rumbo más personal, robin!-dice señalando a la niña de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos azules-recuerdas cuando escondieron tu uniforme después de la clase de natación y tuviste que seguir las clases en traje de baño?

La nombrada asintió-ese día me tocó usar el de dos piensas porque el otro lo sabían quemado y ese mismo día teníamos educación física, termine toda cubierta de tierra y no quede limpia hasta después de 5 baños con desinfectante, espuma, y una esponja que es muy áspera-y despues de decir aquello solo se puso a llorar, las demás niñas la consolaron

-Bellota!- esta vez dice la ojirosa señalando a una morena de ojos verdes-Recuerdas cuando llenaron TODO tú cabello "accidentalmente" de goma de mascar y tuviste que...

-Que ir al barbero de la familia y hacerme un corte militar?-pregunta con sarcasmo- Si! Y desde entonces esos tontos me dicen cosas como "marimacho" ,"eres un niño","niño con cara de niña" y muchas cosas feas-al decir eso la pequeña morena se quebró, y no pudo evitar soltar una traviesa lagrima

-Si... y tu pelo tardó meses en crecerte hasta más abajo de los hombros-dice la niña rosa

-Recuerdan cuando comenzaron a esconder a nuestras mascotas!?-pregunta alterada

-Primero fue el gatito de Gina, que lo atraparon cuando salió de la casa, le quitaron todo el pelaje cono si fuera una oveja!, el pobre animal no salió de la casa en hasta que su pelo volvió a crecer-narra con tragedia la líder

-El señor bigotes ahora se siente una vergüenza para todos los gatos por haber permitido todo su pelo-dice llorando una niña de cabello rosa y rizado, de ojos negros

-Burbuja!-señala a una rubia, con lindos ajos azules- Recuerdas cuando te mancharon toda tu vestido nuevo de lodo, tu cara la rallaron con marcador negro permanente y tú cabello lo llenaron de pintura azul?

La pequeña sólo lloro al recordar eso y fue hace solo 3 semanas atrás...

-Bell!-dice señalando a una peliblanca de ojos de igual color-A ti te dejaron encerrada en el armario del conserje y después de 4 horas cuando abrieron la puerta te hacharon encima cubetas con hielos adentro

-De ahí viene mi apodo"princesa del hielo"-dice la niña con los ojos oscurecidos

"A mí me pusieron ratones en mi maletín y lombrices en mi merienda!"

"Cortaron todas las flores del jardín de mi mama y me tocó a mí plantar unas nuevas para que no me regañara, tarde todas las vacaciones reponiéndolas y mis ahorros."

"Colocaron chinches en nuestros hacientos en el examen de matemáticas del mes pasado!"

Nos bañaron con pintura en aerosol y nos expusieron como sus tareas de arte, lo peor de todo es que a cada uno les dieron una estrellara dorada

"A mí me cambiaron el champú por tinte verde, el color no se salió por 1 mes entero"

-Llenaron la cafetería de insectos cuando a todas las niñas nos mandaron una nota misteriosa reuniéndonos en el mismo lugar, cerraron las puertas y por el reto de vidrio abrieron una ventana y por ahí metieron a todos esos asquerosos animales-dice la lider

-Si!-gritan todas con enfado

"Deben tener los piojos del mal para ser tan malvados"

"Robaron todos mis juguetes y los de mi hermana, lloró por días mi pobre y pequeña hermanita"

"Secuestraron a nuestras mascotas y pasamos todo el día buscándolas por todos a parte en diferentes rincones de la ciudad en donde las escondieron!"

"Cuando todas estamos en el parque jugando, de repente todos lo RRBZ aparecen mágicamente y los empiezan a perseguir tirándonos besos, bajándose los pantalones y tratando de atraparnos"

"Solo nos quieren pegar sus piojos del mal"

"Una ves casi nos atrapan, tenían una gran red de pesca pero la pudimos ver y corrimos al otro lado de donde la tenían"

"El día de san Valentín uno de ellos me pidió mis chocolates y por no dárselos el fue a contarle a sus amigos y termine toda cubierta de chocolate con azúcar derretido, las hormigas me persiguieron asta que me bañe con todo el jabón de la casa, me tocó limpiar el desastre de chocolate en el suelo"

-Les cortaron el cabello a todas nuestras muñecas y luego las metieron en bolsas negras para que se los llevara el camión de la basura!-grita mas furiosa la pequeña

-Si!-gritan igual de enojadas que su lider

"a las exploradoras les rompieron la mitad de las hagalletss y la otra mitad se las llevaron a su guarida, nuestros padres tuvieron que reponer el dinero y nos castigaron porque pensaron que nos las habíamos comido"

"Espero que esa vez más de uno se halla atragantado"

-Robaron mi proyecto de ciencias y lo lucieron como suyo, tarde meses haciéndolo y me hicieron reprobar, mis padres aún me tiene castigada por eso-dice Robin con muy disgustada

"Los patines nuevos que me regalaron mis tíos ellos me los quitaron y nunca me los devolvieron"

"Yo vi a uno de ellos usándolos! La pintura negra que usaron para ocultar el color rosa brillante se estaba callendo"

"ASCO! Ya deben estar contaminados con sus gérmenes"

"No son más que unos envidiosos y unos ladrones"

-El bobo de Boomer me tiró mis libros en la parte profunda de la piscina solo porque no quise irme a casa acompañada con él-dice burbuja inflando los cachetes

"Y que todas sus muelas sé pudran tanto que tengan que ir al dentista"

"MIRAN DEMASIADO A MI LINDA HERMANITA MAYOR!"

"Son unos asquerosos! No podemos usar faldas porque siempre nos las quieren levantar"

"Casi nos aplastan con la limocina de lo Him cuando su padre les prestó las llaves"

"Dicen que sus bromas son empleadas por el mismo demonio"

"Dios, no digas esas cosas"

"ES LA VERDAD"

"También que sus mentes están controladas por un virus alienigena muy malvado y contagioso"

-Siempre que la verdura de butch se hacer a a mí es para hacerme una broma o reír mis sentimientos-dice furiosa la morena

"No seas ingenua, los únicos demonios son esos mocosos apestosos"

"Rompieron mis lentes, me perdí un día de clases completo y mis padres me encontraron en el muro del colegio tratando de escalarlo, porque sin mis lentes parecía una montaña"

-Nos persiguieron con disfraces de adultos en halloween gritándonos que nos iban a secuestrar, y se quedaron con todos nuestros dulces, recuerdan?-vuelve a preguntar la líder, cada vez mas enojada

-Si! Ese día más de una se fue a su casa llorando del susto-dice una niña de cabello liso y negro, de ojos azul oscuro

"Creí que me moriría de un infarto esa noche"

"Creo que moriremos todas si seguimos así"

-Blitz me usa como rata de laboratorio de sus bromas más pesadas, la última fue una explosión de pintura con pluma en mi cara dentro de una cajita de música-dice Bunny cansada de ser su victima favorita

-Aprovechan la ausencia de nuestros padres para jodernos la vida y pasar por ángeles cuando ellos están para que no nos crean!-dice Bell llena de rabia contenida

"arruinaron los columpios del parque que está cerca de mi casa para que cuando los usáramos se rompieran y cayéramos de pompas al suelo"

"aún me duele el trasero!"

"A nosostras igual!"

"recuerdo cuando nos metieron a un camión de helados y después nos acusaron con el dueño de aberle robado todos sus helados, tuvimos que correr y escondernos para que ese señor no nos atrapara"

-En la excursión de hace un año metieron a Bunny en la jaula de los monos y casi no la pudieron sacar porque los animales la tenían retenida en la copa de los árboles mientas era tirada del cabello y los brazos por los monos, por las piernas el guardia que intentaba bajarla

-Y desde ese día nunca e regresado al zoológico bufo molesta la pequeña-termina de contar la pequeña de ojos amatista

"Dañaron el ducto de los baños de las niñas para que el agua se estancará y provocará una gran explosión"

"nos castigaron a todas esa vez y todos a las veces que hacen de las suyas!"

"Ojalá estuviera uno de los "RRBZ" solo, para tratarlo como se merece"

"Ni se les ocurra! Mi hermano hace parte de ellos"

"Los míos también, ya son muy molestos en la casa"

"Esos cobardes nunca se separan ni para caminar, ni se preocupen"

"Porque saben lo que les conviene"

"Además, las que tienen hermanos haí solo reciben las bromas que son planeadas para todas, nunca las tocan en bromas individuales como a las otras"

"Pero no somos inmunes a ellas!"

"No es su culpa, no peleen"

"Estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme hacia otro estado, no los soportare ni un año más!"

"yo aria lo mismo si mis padres quisieran"

"y ahora nos quieren quitar a nuestras amigas, ahora si los odio!"

-Y a ti bombón, que te hicieron?- Pregunta una con intriga una castaña de ojos avellana

A bombón se le oscureció la mirada, y baja la cabeza para ocultar su mirada

Todas las niñas en ese momento guardaron silencio...

-Esos desgraciados se atrevieron a robar a la hermanita de bombón recién nacida de la cuna solo para chantajearla...-dice sin vacilar Bell con ira contenida

Todas las niñas presente exclamaron con terror ante la confesión tan sorprenderte

* * *

 **listoooo n.n el flashback lo pondré en el próximo chat n3n, para dejarlos con la intriga eue**

 **RECUERDEN LOS PREMIOS *O* los amo y espero leerlos muy pronto**

 **con amor... n.n**


End file.
